


Wide-Eyed

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Glee Drabble Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina/Mike, shopping for sex toys and trying to figure out what some of them even are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Glee drabbles written according to random prompts. The summary is the prompt that I received.

Tina and Mike are looking for a new corset – or rather, Tina is and Mike has been dragged along for the ride. He’d assumed that they were headed for a lingerie shop, and he figured that he could suffer through Tina trying things on to show him. Instead, Tina’s brought him to a sex shop. There really is no other word for it. Mike looks around, hoping against hope that no one else they know is here. Tina doesn’t seem to be at all uncomfortable, either way. Right now she’s wandering through, glancing around with an air of confidence and ease, purposefully enough that Mike assumes she’s been here a few times before. Sometimes he can’t believe this is the same shy girl he fell in love with over a year ago. Usually he loves her confidence (especially in the bedroom) but right now he’s worried it’s going to get them into trouble.

Tina stops short, pulling Mike back where he’s clinging to her hand. He assumes she’s found the corsets and lingerie, and so he’s a little taken aback when he’s faced with what is essentially a wall of leather. In actuality, Tina  _has_  found a corset: an intricate leather contraption that Mike is absolutely sure will be ridiculously difficult to get in and out of. He’s also absolutely sure they’re both going to love every minute. He zones out for just a second.

“What do you think, Mike?” Tina says, stroking the corset almost reverently. “Mike?”

He shakes himself out of his daze, and bites his lip. “I like it,” he says simply.

“Thought you might.” Tina walks away, just a few steps – something’s evidently caught her eye. Mike’s gaze follows her, and he feels his eyes widen at some of the…  _things_  he’s seeing.

“Tina, what on earth is that?” he asks, pointing to the item in question. It’s a slightly curved piece of black-stained metal with small hook-like attachments on the ends, and he can’t quite work out what it’s meant to do.

“What, babe?”

Mike points. Tina looks at it once, and colors ever so slightly.

“It’s a spreader bar. I think this one’s for your legs…” she muses.

Mike’s jaw drops, and he lets out a sound that is most definitely not a whimper of want. Not at all.

Tina smirks, taking one of the packaged bars off the shelf.

“Hmm, I think I know someone who’d just  _love_  this…” she says.

Mike can feel the blood rushing to his face.

“Tina, come on, unfair,” he whines.

“Maybe next time,” she says, grabbing the corset she wants to try on. She heads towards the fitting rooms, expecting Mike to follow her. He does, and hopes his blush isn’t  _too_  noticeable.


End file.
